


With Different Eyes

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [55]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: "A world so full of beauty that beauty goes overlooked. I must see it with different eyes."For the prompt: "Familiarity."





	With Different Eyes

Hawke wakes to an unfamiliar sound outside the cabin, something moving in the newly fallen snow. 

If it’s templars catching up with them, they’re not being particularly subtle about it. And Anders sleeps on beside him, undisturbed by the noise. It’s probably nothing. But he pulls a wisp from the air and sends it looping its way out the window, light dimmed to invisibility, a quick patrol and back again.

When the wisp returns and settles into his palm, he closes his eyes to filter through the confused images the wisp sends him. Dozens, maybe hundreds of tall figures murmuring to each other outside the cabin—those would be the trees in the wind, he interprets. Fascinating lights swarming over the ground—moonlight on the snow, and the shadows of tree branches making the light seem to move. And then _cold_ and _hunger_ and an image of movement that, through Hawke’s eyes, turns out to be a pair of deer eating the bushes against the cabin.

The first time Anders had shown him how to do this, Hawke had asked, _Is this how you see things when you’re… him?_

 _When I’m him?_ Anders had echoed, amused. And though he’d said no, he very much wasn’t a wisp, thank you, he’d smiled. _Just reminded me of something Justice said once. Seeing the world through different eyes… he didn’t mean to be quite this literal about it._

And maybe that’s what it was about Anders, Hawke had thought then, how he made it seem like the world could really change. Maybe it took seeing the familiar with different eyes for it to seem possible.

Outside, the deer noisily make their way through the crust of snow, moving on.

And when Hawke opens his eyes, the wisp has drifted over to Anders, its soft light playing over his profile. Apparently as drawn to the healer, the spirit, whichever part of him has captured its attention, as it had been drawn to the moonlight on the snow.

“Yeah,” Hawke agrees softly, scooping the wisp up again so it won’t wake him. “I kind of like him too.”


End file.
